Torna liley fanfic
by Michon93
Summary: Being torn between the person you're with and you're best friend isn't easy. Just ask sixteen year old Mley. She's being torn between her girlfriend,Lilly and her best friend,Oliver. What will she do? Who will she choose? Find out and read!


Torn

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Miley Stewart. I'm sixteen

and I'm currently torn between my two best friends, Lilly and Oliver. Well for one thing, I'm dating Lilly, have been for two and a half years and ever since we've been dating, my best friend in the whole entire world, Oliver has been jealous that I haven't spent anytime with him. Yes, I feel bad about it but what am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to choose? My girlfriend or my best friend? Yeah that's right, I'm torn and it sucks.

_Two weeks ago:_

"_Hey there good lookin', how are you?" I giggled at Lilly and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm good baby. Better now that you're here." "Aw…that's so sweet. I missed you too Miles. Where's Oliver?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. In fact, I haven't seen him all week." Just then I saw Oliver, he looked sad. "Hey Ollie, how are you?" Oliver looked at me then noticed Lilly. "I'm fine Miley. Hey Lilly," Oliver replied in a sad monotone. Lilly gave me a ask him what's wrong look. I sighed. "Oliver, what's wrong?" I was at his locker. When I didn't get an answer, I asked him again. "Oliver, please tell me what's wrong," I practically begged him. "Why should I tell you Miley, you wouldn't even care." His words stung me. "What are you talking about Oliver?" I asked, confused. He shook his head. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Miley." Oliver nodded over in Lilly's direction. I looked at her then back at him. "Dude, I thought you were okay with me n Lilly dating?" "I am but it's just I never get to hang out with you anymore cause you're always with Lilly. And it hurts me Miles." Oliver was right, I never hung out with him anymore and I felt bad. I sighed. "You're right Oliver and I'm sorry. Look, I'll make it up to you. How 'bout we hang out at the mall? You, me and Lilly. Deal?" I held out my hand. He took it and we shook on it. "Deal."_

"Miles, Miley!" I jumped softly and I snapped out of my trance, noticing that Lilly was standing in front of me. "Huh? What? Sorry Lils, I just got distracted that's all." Lilly gave me a look then she just rolled her eyes. "You seem to be distracted a lot lately. What's wrong?" I couldn't lie to her, it hurts too much. I looked down at the floor then she cupped my chin. "Miley…tell me what's wrong. Please?" I sighed, giving into the puppy dog look she gave me. "Okay, fine I will." I breathed in before going on. "Well you know how a couple weeks ago when Oliver was sad?" Lilly nodded. "Anyways, Oliver is sad because he says that I'm spending too much time with you." Lilly's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought he was okay with us dating?" I nodded. "He is but he's just hurt that we're leaving him out. So I made a deal with him, I told him that all three of us could hang out at the mall this weekend." "That sounds fair enough." I smiled. "Yeah it does Lilly."

Late Saturday afternoon, Lilly and I were at the food court, waiting for Oliver. "I swear that boy is so slow sometimes." Lilly laughed at that and I smiled. "Mmm…that's true Miles. He can be super slow but that's why he love him." Several minutes later, I see Oliver walking towards us and walking next to him is a brown-haired girl. "Who's that?" Lilly whispered in my ear softly. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I replied. "Hey Miley. Hey Lilly. This is Carmen, she's new to our school." Lilly and I exchanged looks. "Nice to meet you Carmen," I said nicely, giving her a small smile. I nudged Lilly. "Oh, yeah. Hi Carmen, nice to meet you too." Oliver was smiling proudly at us. Carmen smiled back at us. "Nice to meet you as well Miley and Lilly." There was an awkward silence between us then Oliver finally broke it by saying, "Well, we better get going. We're going to see a movie later and we don't want to be late. See you guys at school." They waved goodbye, leaving me and Lilly dumbfounded and shocked. "Okay then…that was, umm…weird and so, so awkward." Lilly nodded agreeing with me. "I'll say. Wonder what that was about. Oliver dating the new girl? That's so not…him, at all." "No it's not Lills, something's going on with him. And I want to know what it is."

The next week on Monday when I came into school, I saw Lilly at her locker, listening to her Ipod as usual. I smiled at her. I slinked one arm around her waist, hugging her tightly. "Hey there gorgeous, how are you?" I smiled at her as I grabbed my books. "I'm good. Have you seen Oliver?" Lilly shook her head. "No I haven't Miles. Why, what are you up to?" I smoothed my hair back with my hand. I sighed. "I need to know what's going on with him." Lilly sighed heavily. "Miley…just don't over do it, please? For me?" I laughed a little and I rested my forehead against hers. "Don't worry Lilly, I promise I won't go overboard with this." Thankfully I found him at his locker. "Hey Ollie, how are you?" Oliver looked at me and smiled. "I'm good Miley. What's wrong Miles?" I looked down at the floor . "Oliver, what's going on with you? You're going out with the new girl. I want to know what this is about." "Miley…you need to make a choice. It's either me or Lilly. I can't stand being left out all the time. So, you need to make a choice between me and Lilly." He walked away, leaving me with my mouth open in shock.

I found Lilly in the classroom already and I quickly took my seat next to hers. "Mile…you okay?" Lilly asked me softly, I just shook my head. "No, I'm not Lils," I replied sadly. I felt Lilly's hand on top of mine. "What's wrong Miley?" Before I could even answer Lilly's question the bell rang and class started. _'Damn, guess I'll tell her later in lunch then.'_

I went to the lunch line to get my food while Lilly waited for me at the table. I quickly grabbed a lunch tray filled with food and I walked over to our table. I sat down next to Lilly and began eating quietly. Lilly notcied how quiet I was so she put her hand on mine and said my name. "Miley, what's wrong? You can tell me and I won't get mad or anything I promise." I cracked a small smile at her. "I know you won't Lils, it's just hard to say." Lilly gave a try me look and I knew I had to give into that. I admit it, she has me wrapped around her finger. So, I sighed before going on. "Oliver says that I need to make a choice, he said I need to choose either him or you. And personally I don't want to choose between the two of you. You're my girlfriend and he's my best friend and I don't want to lose either of you." Tears began to form in my eyes and I blinked to keep myself from crying. Lilly didn't say anything, she just pulled me into her arms and she held me tightly while I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh..Miles, it's okay. I'm not going to make you choose. I'll still be with you no matter what you do because you're stuck with me for life baby. Oliver's just jealous that's all. Just tell him that you don't want to make a choice between me and him. He'll understand. Everything's going to be alright. Okay?" I nodded and she kissed the top of my head softly. "Okay," I replied softly,resting my head on her shoulder. I didn't see Oliver until after lunch. I breathed in deeply. "Oliver?" I said his name and he looked at me. "Yeah Miley, what's up?" I nervously looked down at the floor then I looked back up at him. "Oliver,listen. I don't want to choose between you and Lilly. It's not fair to me. I don't want to lose you and I sure as hell don't want to lose Lilly either. Look, I'll try my best to hang out with you and Lilly both. Okay?" Oliver nodded his head, giving me a warm smile. "Yeah, okay Miles. I'm sorry I put you through that. Can you forgive me?" I smiled back at him then I gave him a small hug. "Of course I can Oliver." He smiled back. "Cool".


End file.
